


Wojna z panną O’Brien

by rosalieirenen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 1920s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Interwar Period, M/M, Province Life, Restraints, Retelling, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/rosalieirenen
Summary: Jest słoneczny poranek, żwir chrzęści pod nogami, ze wszystkich stron otacza mnie intensywna zieleń i pachnie, jakby dopiero co padało. Brakuje mi odrobinę, charakterystycznych dla Londynu, smrodu i duchoty, do których zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić. Downton Abbey widać jak na dłoni z miejsca, w którym stoję, więc powoli ruszam w tym kierunku, dopiero teraz rozumiejąc słowa kamerdynera: “Nie ma potrzeby, by po pana posyłać, panie Kent. Jestem pewien, że jeśli tylko nie pomyli pan stacji i wysiądzie na właściwej, trafi pan bez najmniejszego problemu.”Nie spieszę się. Pociąg przyjechał zgodnie z rozkładem, więc mam jakiś kwadrans na dotarcie do pałacu. Myśli znów wędrują do minionych zdarzeń i serce ściska mi z bólu na myśl, że tak łatwo zostawiłem wszystko za sobą, nawet się nie oglądając. Zamieniam wspaniałe, bogate w wydarzenia, londyńskie życie na wiejską sielankę. Zamiast usługiwać elitom, żyć ich życiem, plotkować, flirtować, zawierać ciągle nowe znajomości, chodzić do pubów, grać w karty, włóczyć się ze znajomymi, będę spędzać czas ze służbą, patrząc wciąż na te same twarze i w samotności czyścić wiekowe pamiątki.Wmawiam sobie, że tak będzie lepiej, że to jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Kudos: 5





	Wojna z panną O’Brien

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Question of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465483) by [CosmicZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicZombie/pseuds/CosmicZombie). 



> [fanfik datowany są na wrzesień 2018 - odkopany z szuflady i odkurzony^^]  
> Z góry muszę przeprosić za wszelkie nieścisłości. W założeniu opowiadanie miało nie wymagać ode mnie większego researchu, być krótkie i szybko napisane. Udało się założenia zrealizować, ale kosztem poplątania chronologii, o ile w ogóle cokolwiek pamiętam. Dałoby się to naprawić, ale kiedy? Moje życie, od dłuższego czasu, przypomina organizacyjny koszmar, więc ciągłe odkładanie na wieczne nigdy satysfakcjonuje mnie w tym momencie mniej, niż wypuszczenie surowego, nieoszlifowanego i tylko zbetowanego (jak zawsze - przez samą siebie!) tekstu… Oby spełnił Wasze oczekiwania przynajmniej w drobnej części!  
> Kanoniczność względnie zachowana – do S03E04 włącznie. Później zaczynają się coraz większe rozbieżności, ale zachowałam sekwencję najważniejszych zdarzeń, więc to w dużej mierze jest retelling…  
> 

Poprawiam marynarkę i wypełniam płuca rześkim, wiejskim powietrzem. Pociąg, z którego właśnie wysiadłem, wydaje z siebie przeraźliwy gwizd, znad lokomotywy unosi się kłąb pary i potężna maszyna rusza dalej, a ja rozglądam się po peronie z mieszaniną zniecierpliwienia i rozczarowania. Natychmiast uderza mnie różnica między stacją Downton, a dworcem w Londynie. King’s Cross przytłacza mieszającymi się dźwiękami, zapachami i kolorami. Ludzie ledwo mieszczą się na peronach, nawołują się, rozmawiają przez okna wagonów. Czekając na ekspres do Downton byłem świadkiem rzewnych pożegnań, radosnych powrotów i oszałamiającej palety dźwięków, barw i zapachów. Stacja w Downton była niemal pusta, a cisza, którą przerywały tylko okazjonalne, prowadzone ściszonym głosem dialogi, tchnęła prowincjonalizmem.

Wioska okazuje się mniejsza, niż początkowo myślałem, malownicza osada rodem z pejzaży Constable’a i zaczynam żałować, że przyjąłem tę pracę, że nie zostałem w Londynie, nie próbowałem się pogodzić…

Przerywam myśli, zanim zabrną za daleko i ruszam zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku drogi, która bez wątpienia ma mnie zaprowadzić do nowego domu. Downton to tak naprawdę kościół, szpital, szkoła i kilka domów, położonych w cieniu górującej nieopodal posiadłości hrabiego Grantham i zdecydowanie nie da się tu zgubić. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że duszę się na samą myśl o spędzeniu tu lwiej części swojego życia, ale prawda jest taka, że ta dziura jest moją jedyną szansą, by nie wpaść w kolejne kłopoty.

Jest słoneczny poranek, żwir chrzęści pod nogami, ze wszystkich stron otacza mnie intensywna zieleń i pachnie, jakby dopiero co padało. Brakuje mi odrobinę, charakterystycznych dla Londynu, smrodu i duchoty, do których zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić. Downton Abbey widać jak na dłoni z miejsca, w którym stoję, więc powoli ruszam w tym kierunku, dopiero teraz rozumiejąc słowa kamerdynera: “Nie ma potrzeby, by po pana posyłać, panie Kent. Jestem pewien, że jeśli tylko nie pomyli pan stacji i wysiądzie na właściwej, trafi pan bez najmniejszego problemu.”

Nie spieszę się. Pociąg przyjechał zgodnie z rozkładem, więc mam jakiś kwadrans na dotarcie do pałacu. Myśli znów wędrują do minionych zdarzeń i serce ściska mi z bólu na myśl, że tak łatwo zostawiłem wszystko za sobą, nawet się nie oglądając. Zamieniam wspaniałe, bogate w wydarzenia, londyńskie życie na wiejską sielankę. Zamiast usługiwać elitom, żyć ich życiem, plotkować, flirtować, zawierać ciągle nowe znajomości, chodzić do pubów, grać w karty, włóczyć się ze znajomymi, będę spędzać czas ze służbą, patrząc wciąż na te same twarze i w samotności czyścić wiekowe pamiątki.

Wmawiam sobie, że tak będzie lepiej, że to jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie. Tryb życia, jaki dotąd prowadziłem, był niebezpieczny, a konieczność stałego pilnowania własnych pleców nie była ani przyjemna, ani nie dawała gwarancji powodzenia. Wybieram wieś, bo prawdopodobieństwo, że grozi mi tutaj ten rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa, którego najbardziej muszę unikać, jest właściwie zerowe, a ja liczę na to, że gdy przebrnę przez etap bycia “obcym”, nowym, a stanę się “swoim”, owo zagrożenie zniknie zupełnie i może nie zaznam szczęścia, ale zapewnię sobie spokój, stabilność i bezpieczeństwo.

Zadzieram głowę i patrzę przed siebie, nie zmieniając tempa, ale nie mogąc też oderwać wzroku. Downton Abbey jest ogromne, w porównaniu z moim poprzednim domem, i z jednej strony mam chęć przysiąść na ławeczce i podziwiać pomnik mijającej epoki, z drugiej – odwrócić się i uciec z powrotem na stację kolejową, póki nie jest za późno.

Obchodzę dom dookoła, póki nie znajduję prowadzącej na tylne podwórze, a aktualnie lekko uchylonej, bramy, przez którą wchodzę niepewnie, nie chcąc wyjść na intruza. Na placu nikogo nie ma, więc przezornie pukam do drzwi prowadzących do zamku, ale nikt nie otwiera. Jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakie przychodzi mi na myśl to, że proporcjonalnie do zamku kwatery przeznaczone dla służby muszą być równie wielkie, więc po prostu otwieram drzwi i wchodzę, przywitany przez długi korytarz z mnóstwem drzwi, prowadzący wprost do jadalni, w której zabrali się chyba wszyscy.

Udaję, że nie zrobiła na mnie wrażenia liczba służących, jakich zatrudniają Crawleyowie, chociaż to nie jest prawda, a ja czuję się przytłoczony i zastanawia mnie, jak odnajdę się wśród nich. Nagle przebrnięcie przez etap “obcy” wydaje się o wiele trudniejsze, niż chciałem to początkowo przyznać. Pukam w otwarte drzwi, żeby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. W gardle czuję wielką kulę, której nie umiem przełknąć.

– Dzień dobry – mówię niewyraźnie i mam ochotę przyłożyć sobie w głowę za okazanie braku pewności siebie, który raczej nie pomoże mi w nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości.

– W czym możemy pomóc? – odzywa się jedna z pokojówek. Ma miły głos, który dodaje mi otuchy.

– Chciałbym się widzieć z panem Carsonem – odpowiadam od razu. Denerwuję się, bo nie znam tu nikogo. Do tej pory zawsze przychodziłem z polecenia i dopiero teraz to doceniam. Ściskam kapelusz nerwowo i modlę się, żeby ten cholerny pan Carson się w końcu pojawił.

Jakby ich było mało, pojawia się kolejny służący i tym razem totalnie odbiera mi mowę.

– Kto to?

– Jimmy Kent, do usług – wypalam i w tej samej chwili pragnę zapaść się pod ziemię. Mówię zanim pomyślę, zawsze tak było, ale teraz kompromituję się dokumentnie i zaraz naprawdę odwrócę się i wybiegnę. Zaczynam panikować, markując nonszalancki uśmiech i liczę na to, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ten idiotyczny tekst, chociaż mam wątpliwości co do tego ostatniego.

– Jestem pan Barrow, pokojowy hrabiego – odpowiada mężczyzna odwzajemniając mój uśmiech i aż mnie dreszcz przeszywa, kiedy tak patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, dodatkowo mnie stresując.

– A ja mam nadzieję być lokajem hrabiego – odpowiadam szybko, tuszując poprzednią wypowiedź i odwracając moją uwagę od niego. – Dlatego szukam pana Carsona.

Z pomocą przychodzi mi starsza kobieta, zapewne ochmistrzyni, strofując zebraną jak na przedstawienie służbę. Dzięki bogu, bo czułem się jak na przesłuchaniu wstępnym.

– Dlaczego stoicie jak słupy soli? W czym mogę pomóc? – zwraca się bezpośrednio do mnie.

– Mam rozmowę w sprawie pracy – odpowiadam jej uprzejmie, odrobinę spokojniejszy, niż jeszcze przed chwilą i czekam, aż zmierzy mnie wzrokiem, od czubka głowy po czubki butów.

– Rozumiem. – Nie wygląda na zadowoloną z tego, co zobaczyła, a to nie wróży niczego dobrego i nie wiem, mam się cieszyć czy płakać z powodu powrotu do Londynu. – Cóż. Zaczekaj tu – wydaje polecenie i znika, a ja zostaję z tuzinem służących, oglądających mnie, jak worek mąki przed zakupem. Niby się nie otwiera, nie zagląda, ale człowiek i tak ciekawy co jest w środku.

Pan Barrow posyła mi jeszcze jeden uśmiech i czuję się niezręcznie, mimo że nawet jeszcze nie dostałem tej pracy. Chyba próbuje być miły i to nawet przyjemne, że, pomimo ewidentnej wpadki, jest ktoś, kto nie będzie mi wilkiem, jeśli mnie przyjmą, ale mój niepokój ma drugie dno, o którym nie zamierzam w tej chwili myśleć, nie mogąc sobie pozwolić nawet na chwilę utraty koncentracji.

Pan Carson pojawia się w ostatniej chwili, kiedy uginam się już pod ciężarem spojrzeń pana Barrowa i tych kuchennych, których jeszcze nie zagoniła do pracy pulchna, ruda kucharka i jedną nogę cofam już do wyjścia, gotów biec co sił w nogach. Kamerdyner zabiera mnie do swojego gabinetu, to jeden z pokoi, które minąłem, i sadza mnie w krześle jak skarconego uczniaka, podczas gdy on, majestatyczny pan Carson, spogląda na mnie z góry, oceniając czy jestem godny stąpać po tej samej ziemi, po której chodzą jego jaśnie państwo.

Od razu widzę wyniosłość i przekonanie o własnej nieomylności tego człowieka, więc staram się wywrzeć na nim jak najlepsze wrażenie.

– Widzę, że pracowałeś dla lady Anstruther – komentuje moje referencje, najświeższe i najlepsze, jakie mam, choć okupione sporą dozą przysłowiowej krwi.

– Tak – potwierdzam i opowiadam o sytuacji, w której odszedłem, ubarwiając ją oczywiście po drodze, czy raczej “odbarwiając”, żeby być całkowicie szczerym.

Nie podoba mu się to, co mówię, a ja mam ochotę się roześmiać, bo w takim razie chyba by zszedł na zawał, gdyby znał całą prawdę. Lady Anstruther rzeczywiście błagała mnie, bym z nią pojechał, bym się opamiętał i wybrał to, co naprawdę ważne. Biedna kobieta, od początku nie rozumiała, że moje zachowanie wobec niej to nie afekt, a sposób na zapewnienie sobie dobrej i stałej pracy oraz ochrony.

Zbija mnie z tropu, powtarzając moje własne słowa, które w zamierzeniu miały brzmieć nonszalancko, ale sposób, w jaki Carson je wypowiada sprawia, że czuję wyrzuty sumienia, bo obraziłem swojego poprzedniego pracodawcę, co z pewnością nie jest pożądane u _jego pracowników_.

Próbuję to naprawić, ale jest tylko gorzej, więc robię “dobrą minę do złej gry” i przygryzam wargę, jakbym się właśnie zorientował, że popełniłem błąd. W końcu jestem lokajem, nie dżentelmenem–arystokratą, mogą mi się zdarzyć językowe potknięcia. Lepiej, jeśli wyjdę na nieco porywczego niż aroganckiego. To pierwsze ludzie wybaczają, tego drugiego nikt nie lubi, a chociaż nie zależy mi na tej pracy za bardzo, nie chcę jej poddać walkowerem.

Na decyzję czekam przy stole, w jadalni dla służby, i wykorzystuję ten czas, by się trochę rozejrzeć. Teraz, kiedy już nic nie zależy ode mnie, odprężam się nieco i pozwalam myślom odpłynąć. Wspominam poranny rozgardiasz, w jakim uczestniczyłem jeszcze przed tygodniem w domu lady Anstruther i, to silniejsze ode mnie, porównuję go do Downton Abbey. Uczucie jest takie, jakbym cofnął się w czasie o jakieś sto lat i obserwował życie ludzi z dziewiętnastego wieku. Downton jest prowincjonalne i zaściankowe, a ja siedzę w kącie, nie przeszkadzając innym, nie wchodząc nikomu w drogę, i z fascynacją obserwuję korytarz i krzątającą się tu masę ludzi, z których każdy wie co robić. Upijam łyka herbaty, którą przyrządziła urocza dziewczyna, chyba podkuchenna, i nie mogę wyjść z podziwu, jak sprawnie działają historia i tradycja i chcę mieć w tym choćby drobny udział. Lady Anstruther była na wskroś nowoczesna i uczestniczyła w życiu zatrudnianych przez siebie ludzi w takim samym stopniu, w jakim brała udział w balach, wieczorkach i wystawnych kolacjach. Tutaj służba nadal pozostawała służbą, przestrzegała surowych zasad i z obowiązku wierna była rodzinie, u której pracuje.

– Skąd jesteś? – Pytanie zadaje mi ta czarująca kobietka, która zrobiła mi herbatę.

– Z Watford – odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą, a kiedy nadal patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, dopowiadam – To niedaleko Londynu.

Dziewczyna składa usta w bezgłośne “och” i już jest gotowa zadać mi nowe pytanie.

– Teraz moja kolej – wyprzedzam ją o sekundy i posyłam jej jeden z wyuczonych uśmiechów. – Powiedz mi, jak masz na imię. I opowiedz mi coś o załodze. Jeśli masz chwilę, oczywiście.

– Ivy – przedstawia się i wypuszcza z siebie potok słów, z którego jestem w stanie wyłonić jedynie pana Barrowa, Daisy i panią Patmore, chociaż za nic nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, kim owa pani Patmore jest. Zadaję jej jeszcze kilka pytań o dom, o hrabiego i rodzinę, ale szybko pojawia się kucharka i zagania dziewczynę do pracy, a ja znów zostaję sam, z ostygniętą już herbatą i za towarzystwo mam jedynie własne myśli.

Stres powoli przejmuje nade mną kontrolę, obezwładniający, jakbym wpadał w ciemną otchłań pełną niewiadomych. Idę w nieznane, nie do końca pragnąc tej drogi, marząc o obraniu zupełnie innego szlaku. Spycham pragnienia i marzenia w tył głowy, staram się o nich nie myśleć i pędzę przed siebie z prędkością, która nie pozwoli mi się wycofać, ale gdy tylko zatrzymuję się, choćby na moment, wątpliwości opadają mnie jak stado kraczących, czarnych ptaszysk. Muszę pracować, robić coś przez cały czas, inaczej pogrążę się w żalu, albo bodaj zawrócę, zaprzepaszczając wszelką szansę na godne życie.

Pan Carson pojawia się późnym popołudniem, kiedy jestem już po posiłku, zaserwowanym mi osobiście przez litującą się nade mną kucharkę (która okazała się tajemniczą panią Patmore). Staram się, jak tylko mogę, utrzymać pogodne nastawienie, ale bezczynność wywołuje czarne myśli, które odbijają się w moich oczach, wzbudzając troskę otoczenia. Pani Patmore musiała dać się złapać na ten efekt, błędnie go jednak interpretując i podsuwając mi pod nos miskę pysznej, warzywnej zupy. 

Pan Carson oznajmia mi, że, na życzenie jaśnie państwa, decydują się przyjąć mnie na próbę i przestrzega dosadnie o zasadach, panujących w Downton. Przytakuję ochoczo i daję się poprowadzić na górę, do pokoju, w którym mam od dzisiaj zamieszkać. Zaczynam jeszcze dzisiaj, mam podawać do kolacji, więc od razu dostaję liberię i zostaję w pokoju sam.

Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu i coraz bardziej mi się tu podoba, pewnie w głównej mierze dlatego, że mam własny pokój, szafę, biurko i komodę. W ciasnych, londyńskich domach taki standard to dla służącego luksus. Poprzednio pokój musiałem dzielić z Anthonym i nie ukrywam, że nie przeszkadzało mi to, szczególnie w ostatnich latach, kiedy się lepiej poznaliśmy, jednak miło jest mieć własny skrawek przestrzeni, w której można się zaszyć i posłuchać własnych myśli.

Otrząsam się ze wspomnień i zaczynam przebierać. Nie chcę się spóźnić na pierwszą kolację. Zakładam wykrochmaloną koszulę i męczę się z paskiem od spodni, kiedy słyszę czyjeś kroki.

– Więc dostałeś tę pracę.

Odwracam się i ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że Carson zostawił drzwi uchylone, dziwna maniera, którą obserwuję w niektórych hołdujących tradycji domach, a o której zupełnie zapomniałem. W drzwiach stoi pokojowy hrabiego, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, który nie bardzo wiem, jak interpretować.

– Właśnie zaczynam, panie Barrow. – Pamiętam jego nazwisko, bo jako pierwszy mi się przedstawił. – Mówili, że pan też był lokajem przez jakiś czas – kieruję rozmowę w pożądanym kierunku, przerywając zapinanie guzików.

– Zgadza się – odpowiada.

– Więc mogę do pana przyjść, jeśli będzie coś, co powinienem wiedzieć? – to nawet nie jest pytanie, po prostu upewniam się, że tak jest, grając pewnego siebie, chociaż tak naprawdę nogi mam jak z waty, jak zawsze na pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy.

– Oczywiście. Dlaczego by nie? – odpowiada lakonicznie i jest przy tym dziwnie tajemniczy, co zostaje mi w głowie jeszcze na dłuższą chwilę po tym, gdy Barrow znika w głębi korytarza, a ja podejmuję zapinanie guzików.

Ogarnia mnie ekscytacja, jakbym miał wziąć udział w doskonale mi znanym przedstawieniu, tyle, że tym razem, zamiast siedzieć na widowni, staję na scenie, by odegrać jedną z ról. Zakładam strój, nakładam na twarz maskę i na moment staję się aktorem, skupionym jedynie na poprawnym odgrywaniu swoich kwestii.

Na dole oczekuje mnie pan Carson, ocenia krytycznym spojrzeniem reżysera sztuki i po względnej akceptacji, ocenie która w jego przypadku, śmiem twierdzić, nigdy nie będzie satysfakcjonująca, wysyła mnie na scenę, bym dostarczył rozrywki gościom. A ja, na czas kolacji, staję się lokajem idealnym, zręcznym, nienagannym, niewidocznym. Nie kocham tej pracy, ale doceniam ją, bo gwarantuje mi wygodne i ciekawe życie i pozwala otrzeć się o luksus, na który inni mogą jedynie popatrzeć z daleka.

Alfred przedstawia mi się po drodze, nieporadnie wymigując się od podania informacji od kiedy tu pracuje. Dowiaduję się, że jest w Downton od niedawna, w dodatku przyjechał nie mając żadnego doświadczenia i, nie mówi tego wprost, ale domyślam się, że jest niepocieszony moim przyjęciem do pracy. Słowo “nieporadny” okazuje się doskonale opisywać również jego umiejętności usługiwania i nawet ja czuję się zażenowany jego występem. Na moje szczęście wypada blado w porównaniu ze mną, co przyjmuję z ulgą.

Carson przedstawia mnie pracodawcom. Hrabina sprawia wrażenie niewiarygodnie delikatnej i wrażliwej kobiety, o niewyczerpanej sile woli i momentalnie zyskuje mój szacunek, co nie zdarza się często i właściwie nigdy dotąd nie miało miejsca wobec moich chlebodawców. Hrabia Grantham przeciwnie, traktuje mnie uprzejmie, owszem, ale wyczuwam w nim zniecierpliwienie i ignorancję i może wcale nie jest złym człowiekiem, ale na pewno nie zawraca sobie głowy ludźmi o statusie społecznym niższym od jego własnego. Mimo wszystko zdaje się, że po raz kolejny nie powinienem mieć większych problemów z pracodawcą, co stanowi ulgę dla moich skołatanych nerwów. Po prezentacji mojej osoby w roli nowego lokaja, która znacznie poprawia moje samopoczucie i odejmuje mi trosk, nie muszę się nawet przesadnie koncentrować na utrzymaniu odpowiedniego wizerunku, który przychodzi z łatwością. Uszczypliwość Carsona przelatuje mi mimo uszu.

Salon opuszczam zaraz za ostatnim gościem, żegnanym teraz w holu przez młodego spadkobiercę Matthew Crawleya, zmierzam prosto do kuchni, sprawdzić, czy kucharka ma w zwyczaju zostawiać przekąski. Alfred podąża za mną, ze skwaszoną miną i gdyby nie moje mocne postanowienie, by trzymać cięty język za zębami, przynajmniej dopóki się nie rozeznam wśród załogi, przygadałbym mu solidnie, wypominając to i owo z przebiegu wieczoru.

W jadalni witają nas skromny posiłek i krzątająca się jeszcze ochmistrzyni.

– Jak minął pierwszy dzień w pracy, James? – pyta, ignorując moją prośbę, by zwracać się do mnie “Jimmy”.

Przystaje na chwilę i w jej spojrzeniu doszukuję się szczerego zainteresowania tym, co odpowiem, co jest zaskakująco miłe. Mieszkając w Londynie dość miałem okazji, by obserwować relacje, jakie panują między pracownikami i po raz kolejny uderza mnie małomiasteczkowe podejście służby, hołdowanie tradycji i traktowanie wszystkich mieszkańców domu jak członków rodziny, nawet jeśli to powierzchowne i polega wyłącznie na sztucznym podtrzymywaniu wielowiekowych zwyczajów.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówię, próbując odpowiednio dobrać słowa, nadal mając w pamięci niefortunną rozmowę z panem Carsonem.

– Zaskakująco pozytywnie – odpowiadam w końcu, zupełnie szczerze, co nie uchodzi uwadze pani Hughes. Jest zadowolona, że pozytywnie odebrałem dom i Rodzinę, ale i wyraźnie oburzona faktem, że mnie to zaskoczyło. Uśmiecham się nerwowo. – Hrabina wydaje się bardzo miłą kobietą – dodaję, chociaż nie wiem po co.

– Hrabina _jest_ miła. – Jej oburzenie tylko się wzmaga, a ja mam ochotę kopnąć się w kostkę, za kolejną wpadkę. Prawda jest taka, że nie rozumiem tych ludzi i nie wiem, jeszcze, czego ode mnie oczekują. Są tak bardzo inni od służących z Londynu.

– Przepraszam, jeśli obraziłem panią, albo hrabinę – mówię, zanim odejdzie. – I dziękuję, że zapytała pani o moje wrażenia. To też było bardzo miłe.

– Zjedz i idź spać, James. W tym domu wstajemy bardzo wcześnie.

– Wiem, pani Hughes. Pan Carson uprzedził mnie o tym.

Ochmistrzyni wzdycha tylko i wychodzi z jadalni, a ja dołączam przy stole do Alfreda, który kończy już swoją porcję. Nie jestem specjalnie głodny, mam ściśnięty ze stresu żołądek – fakt, z którego istnienia zdaję sobie sprawę dopiero teraz. Jedzenie przychodzi mi z trudem, bo zdenerwowanie jeszcze nie odpuszcza. Alfred próbuje mnie zagadywać, ale po pełnym wrażeń dniu nie mam siły, by prowadzić tę rozmowę. Przepraszam go i jestem przy tym uprzejmy, ostatni wysiłek, na jaki się dzisiaj zdobywam, i obiecuję mu, że jutro, w trakcie dnia, mam nadzieję być bardziej rozmowny.

Kładę się spać, w obcym jeszcze łóżku, w pokoju, który będzie w najbliższym czasie pełnił rolę mojego domu i jestem okrutnie samotny. Z każdej strony otaczają mnie nieznane przedmioty i zapachy i uczucie przygnębienia powraca ze zdwojoną mocą, podsycane przez panującą w pomieszczeniu nieprzeniknioną ciemność, której nie rozgania nawet najlichszy blask gwiazd czy księżyca. Znów opadają mnie wątpliwości, czy dobrze zrobiłem, przyjeżdżając tutaj. Wpatruję się w mrok przed sobą, pozwalając, by panika zebrała należne jej żniwo. Od rana próbuję odsunąć od siebie jak żywe wspomnienie tego, co zostawiłem w Londynie, ale teraz nie muszę już udawać przed nikim, nawet przed samym sobą i poddaję się z kretesem. 

Łzy przychodzą od razu, z początku pojedynczo, znacząc ścieżki przez policzki, a mną wstrząsa szloch, który próbuję stłumić, ale nie mam już wystarczająco siły, by trzymać emocje w środku. Ukrywam twarz w dłoniach, jakby to miało uchronić świat przed tym godnym pożałowania widokiem. Jestem w tym momencie cieniem siebie, kimś zupełnie innym niż Jimmy, którego dotychczas oglądałem w lustrze. Nadal nie wierzę w to, co mnie spotkało, ale kłamstwa, którymi się mamię, powoli przestają działać, odsłaniając czające się pod spodem pokłady bólu.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu byłem szczęśliwy, a teraz siedzę tutaj, na uboczu wioski, o której nikt nie słyszał, otoczony obcymi ludźmi, sam. Zaciskam dłonie na kołdrze, kiedy wstrząsa mną kolejna seria spazmów, a z oczu łzy płyną rzewnymi strumieniami i myślami jestem w Londynie, w pokoju dzielonym z Tonym, za którym tęsknię tak bardzo, że czuję niemal fizyczny ból.

Wiem, że poddawanie się takim myślom tylko przysporzy mi cierpienia, ale wiem też, że nie przestanę tego robić do samego końca, aż braknie mi łez, aż zapomnę…

Tak długo, aż poczuję, że Downton Abbey jest moim domem.

* * *

Budzę się na długo przed czasem, z przeświadczeniem, że nie uda mi się już zasnąć, bo przez głowę galopuje stado nieprzyjemnych myśli. Oczy pieką tak, że przez kilka minut nie próbuję ich nawet otworzyć. Nie mam ochoty wstawać, chciałbym móc przeleżeć w łóżku cały dzień i nie musieć z nikim rozmawiać, ale zmuszam się, dziękując bogu za miłosierdzie, które mi okazał, bo nie zasługuję na to, co mam. 

W lustrze nie poznaję własnego odbicia, przez chwilę wodząc opuszkami palców po ciemnych kręgach wokół oczu, ale kilka chlapnięć lodowatą wodą dodaje mojej twarzy odrobiny koloru. Budzi mnie też wystarczająco skutecznie, bym z resztą porannej toalety uwinął się stosunkowo szybko. Wczorajszy dzień i nieprzespana noc odcisnęły piętno nie tylko na moim wyglądzie i samopoczuciu, ale też na zawartości żołądka, a właściwie jej braku, co dobitnie i głośno sygnalizuje, budząc rozbawienie kilkorga zgromadzonych już na dole osób.

Dzięki genialnemu przełamywaniu lodów, jakie zapewnia mi własny brzuch, przy akompaniamencie żartów i śmiechów dosiadam się do Anny i pana Barrowa, co pozwala mi się wreszcie uśmiechnąć. 

– Jak ci minęła pierwsza noc w Downton? – pyta pan Barrow.

Spogląda na mnie znad gazety, a ja mam ochotę w niego czymś rzucić, tak bardzo nie znoszę pogawędek o niczym, ale oczywiście uśmiecham się czarująco i zapewniam, że minęła wspaniale.

Przyjmuje to kłamstwo z uśmiechem, który sugeruje, że nic a nic mi nie uwierzył, taksuje mnie wzrokiem jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym wraca do czytania, więc zagaduję Annę.

– Czym się tutaj zajmujesz? – zadaję pytanie bardziej z uprzejmości, ale zależy mi na odpowiedzi, bo muszę jak najszybciej wszystkich poznać i zrozumieć zasady, według których tutaj żyją.

Życie w Downton wydaje się sielankowe, ale pracy jest mnóstwo, szczególnie pod uważnym okiem pana Carsona, co mnie cieszy, bo nie mam czasu na użalanie się nad sobą. Powrót jednej z córek hrabiego postawił poprzedniego wieczoru cały dom na nogi, a choć dzisiaj jest już spokojniej, w powietrzu unosi się atmosfera napięcia, związana ze zbliżającym się porodem. Z trudem udaje mi się wyrwać dla siebie kilka minut oddechu.

– Palisz?

Obracam się, bo w korytarzu nie ma nikogo poza mną i staję przed panną O’Brien. Czeka na moją odpowiedź z wyciągniętą przed siebie paczką papierosów w dłoniach.

– Nie – odpowiadam nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

– Szkoda.

Wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi na tylne podwórze, a ja widzę karcące spojrzenie pana Carsona, więc wracam do pracy.

– Nie tak szybko, James. Mam dla ciebie zadanie.

Zatrzymuję się i staram jak mogę, by nie wyglądać na zniechęconego.

– Tak, panie Carson?

Kamerdyner ocenia mnie, jak zawsze, wyrażając dezaprobatę bóg wie, z jakiego powodu.

– Zdaje się, że zegar w holu zaczął spóźniać. Zajmij się tym w wolnej chwili.

– Tak, panie Carson – odpowiadam, bo co innego mógłbym powiedzieć?

Problem w tym, że nie mam pojęcia co w tej sprawie zrobić. Nigdy nie naprawiałem żadnego zegara. Próbuję się dowiedzieć, jak do tej pory sobie radzili, ale żadne ze służących nie ma pojęcia, kto zajmował się zegarami. Tracę nadzieję, że uda mi się załatwić sprawę bez pomocy Carsona. Nie chcę udowadniać mu, że mylił się, zatrudniając mnie.

Pomaga mi panna O’Brien, ale chyba wolałbym nie usłyszeć tego, co powiedziała.

Thomas Barrow sprawia, że czuję się niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Nie mam jednak wyjścia, więc czekam na niego, aż wróci z podwórza.

– Panie Barrow, skierowano mnie do pana, jako eksperta od zegarów – uśmiecham się niezręcznie.

Barrow jest zaskoczony.

– To prawda, że zajmowałem się nimi, gdy byłem pierwszym lokajem – mówi, a mnie owiewa zapach papierosów i nie umiem zdecydować czy to przyjemne czy odrażające.

– Pomógłby mi pan w naprawieniu jednego?

– Co się stało?

– Skąd miałbym wiedzieć? To pan jest ekspertem od zegarów.

Śmieje się, nie odrywając ode mnie spojrzenia i przez krótki moment nie potrafię oderwać wzroku od jego oczu. Są błękitne, zauważam, i kontrastują z bladą cerą i kruczoczarnymi włosami, tworząc niespotykany, wręcz hipnotyzujący zestaw.

Odwracam spojrzenie, nie chcąc, by pomyślał coś niestosownego i mamroczę podziękowania pod nosem, gdy zgadza się, by mi pomóc. Pewnie jestem przewrażliwiony, ale nie chcę stwarzać niepotrzebnych sytuacji, które w razie czego tylko mnie pogrążą. To jest trudne, bo pan Barrow jest bardzo otwarty w relacjach z ludźmi.

Po obiedzie spotykamy się w holu i tłumaczy mi, jak dbać o zegary. Staje za mną i chwyta mnie za dłoń, a moje mięśnie spinają się, zaalarmowane bliskością drugiego człowieka. Jestem tak oszołomiony śmiałością pana Barrowa, że w pierwszym momencie nie docierają do mnie jego słowa.

– Jimmy?

– Tak?

– Zamyśliłeś się – odgaduje bezbłędnie. Jego głos jest cichy i spokojny, a ja czuję, jak krew zaczyna mi krążyć szybciej w żyłach. – Czujesz wzrastający opór? – pyta o zegar, ignorując moje zakłopotanie, za co jestem mu wdzięczny.

– Tak myślę – odpowiadam, chociaż zupełnie nie potrafię się skupić na tym, co mówi. Chcę tylko, żeby się odsunął, i to jak najszybciej.

Pan Barrow nie ma takiego zamiaru. Mówi coś dalej, jakby nic się nie stało, a ja mam tylko nadzieję, że tak też myśli. Powinienem się odsunąć, ale nie chcę go obrazić, oskarżając o niestosowne zachowanie. Pewnie to tylko ja postrzegam to w taki sposób, przewrażliwiony przez zdarzenia z przeszłości. Poza tym, panna O’Brien sugerowała, że powinienem być dla niego miły, bo w jego gestii leży poparcie mojej osoby u pana Carsona.

Dlatego nie robię nic, nie zwracam na siebie uwagi, a pan Barrow w końcu odsuwa się i zamyka zegar, nie zauważając, gdy dyskretnie wypuszczam powietrze, które nie wiem kiedy wstrzymywałem.

– Dziękuję za pomoc, panie Barrow.

Wycofuję się i znikam na dole, w kuchni, próbując rozproszyć myśli rozmową z Ivy i Alfredem. Oboje nie są najciekawszym towarzystwem, ale też niewymagającym, co czyni ich doskonałymi rozpraszaczami niechcianych myśli.

Upragniony koniec dniówki zastaje mnie krzątającego się bez celu. Teraz, kiedy już orientuję się w posiadłości i moich obowiązkach okazuje się, że praca lokaja jest tutaj jedną z najmniej wymagających. Podoba mi się w Downton i chciałbym zabawić tu dłużej. Boję się, że – jak na złość – coś lub ktoś pokrzyżuje mi plany.

Dosiadam się do stołu i staram nadążyć za dysputami, prowadzonymi wokół mnie. Obserwuję wszystkich uważnie, zapamiętując kto z kim rozmawia. Ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że pan Barrow, który wcześniej wydał mi się bardzo otwartym człowiekiem, właściwie do nikogo się nie odzywa, cały czas spędzając na czytaniu gazety. Panna O’Brien utrzymuje przyjazne stosunki tylko ze swoim siostrzeńcem, a pokojówki chichoczą coś między sobą. Anna, która zrobiła na mnie najbardziej pozytywne wrażenie, wygląda jakby przechodziła depresję.

  
  
  


Ivy zerka na mnie ukradkiem, zauważam to natychmiast i współczuję jej, bo nigdy nie będzie miała u mnie szans. Nie dlatego, że jest podkuchenną. Lady Anstruther jest wielką damą, a też zmuszona była zmierzyć się z odmową z mojej strony. Niestety, takie głupiutkie gadanie o rzeczach zupełnie nieistotnych działa na mnie wybitnie odstręczająco.

* * *

– Jimmy… Mogę wejść na chwilę?

Marszczysz brwi w gniewie, ale kiwasz głową, zgadzając się niechętnie. Ciężko mi powiedzieć to, co zamierzam, ale jeśli tego nie zrobię, zyskam wroga, a nie przyjaciela. Wręczenie wrogowi broni, którą może zabić, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, stwierdzam, dlatego wchodzę do twojego pokoju i decyduję się to powiedzieć.

Zamykam drzwi, żeby przypadkiem nikt nie usłyszał. Już i tak wystarczająco niebezpieczne jest to, że Alfred widział, co się stało, nie potrzebuję kolejnych świadków, których będę się zastanawiał, jak uciszyć.

– Chciałbym cię przeprosić – mówię, nie patrząc ci w oczy. Dlatego, że nie jestem szczery i dlatego, że nie potrafię przepraszać. – I zapewnić, że to się nigdy więcej z mojej strony nie powtórzy.

Przestępujesz z nogi na nogę i widzę, że walczysz z samym sobą, żeby mnie z krzykiem nie wyrzucić. Nie dziwi mnie to, na twoim miejscu pewnie zrobiłbym to samo. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję odwołać się do twojego sumienia, którego istnienia wcale nie jestem pewien.

– Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że mógłbym… – jednak zaczynasz krzyczeć.

Uśmiecham się gorzko, bo spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Uśmiecham się, bo znam odpowiedź na twoje pytanie i za chwilę ci jej udzielę, ciekawy, czy mi uwierzysz. Zastanawiałem się nad tą odpowiedzią całą noc, dopóki, jak grom z jasnego nieba, nie spadła na mnie, tak oczywista, że aż bolesna. Powinienem się domyślić wcześniej, ale już wiem, a wiedza to władza.

– Obawiam się, że padłeś ofiarą mojej wojny z panną O’Brien – informuję cię i obserwuję, jak unosisz brwi, zaskoczony.

– O’Brien?

Z pewnością nie znasz się na ludziach, inaczej dawno już zauważyłbyś ten prosty fakt. Ta kobieta potrafi mieszać, jak nikt inny. Tylko długie lata znajomości z nią dają mi jakiekolwiek szanse, by się z nią zmierzyć. Nie poznałeś się na niej do tej pory, ale od dzisiaj zaczniesz się jej przyglądać i w końcu jej zachowanie potwierdzi moje słowa, a wtedy mi uwierzysz. I staniesz po mojej stronie.

– To ona zasugerowała, że odwzajemniasz moje zainteresowanie.

Siadasz na krześle, zamyślony. Zbierasz kawałki układanki i dopasowujesz do siebie, a one łączą się idealnie. 

– Mnie zapewniała, że jeśli ci się nie narażę, wstawisz się za mną u Carsona i lorda Crawleya.

– Dokładnie – wzdycham. – Nie licz na to. Nie mam tutaj wielkiej władzy. Swoją pozycję zawdzięczam jedynie powojennym brakom w kadrach.

Jesteś naprawdę przystojny, to aż boli. Zapewniam cię, że nic ci nie zrobię, chociaż w środku aż mnie pali z pragnienia, by cię pocałować. Tak bardzo brakuje mi bliskości drugiego człowieka, mężczyzny.

– Zapewne nie powinienem cię prosić, żebyś nie donosił na policję… 

– Nie powinieneś. – Spoglądasz na mnie ostro i nie mam ci tego za złe. To moja wina, że jej uwierzyłem. – To co zrobiłeś, było… – przerywasz nagle, a ja zastanawiam się dlaczego. Wydajesz się zaskoczony, nie rozumiem tylko czym. Po chwili dodajesz łagodniej – Nikomu nic nie powiem, jeśli obiecasz, że nigdy więcej tego nie spróbujesz. I przestaniesz mnie dotykać. Przez cały ten czas znosiłem to, bo liczyłem na awans.

– Rozumiem. I przepraszam – mówię, chociaż z trudem mi to przychodzi. Nie umiem przepraszać, ale wiem, że tak trzeba.

– W porządku. Uznajmy, że to nie była twoja wina… Panna O’Brien… 

– Zostaw to mnie. To moja wojna. Odpłacę jej za to, co nam zrobiła. – Uśmiecham się wrednie i pozwalam sobie na małe odstępstwo. Puszczam ci oczko, zanim wychodzę.

Chciałbym powiedzieć, że pożar ugaszony, taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję. Dostanie się tej zdradliwej suce, dopilnuję tego. A jeśli uda mi się poskromić pożądanie, mam szansę zyskać w tobie sojusznika. W sytuacji, w której się znalazłem, chyba nic nie ucieszyłoby mnie bardziej.

* * *

Kontynuuję twoją naukę, choć nie pozwalam sobie więcej na niby-to-przypadkowe dotknięcia. O’Brien nie może w to uwierzyć i rwie sobie włosy z głowy, zastanawiając się, co między nami zaszło. Próbuje cię podburzać, ale nic to nie daje, pilnuję by tak było.

Przeprosiłem Carsona i jakoś trzymam się na stanowisku, chociaż groźba powrotu Batesa wisi nade mną cały czas, ale sumiennie podchodzę do swoich obowiązków i, poza niefortunnym brakiem koszul, lord Grantham nie ma żadnego powodu, by na mnie narzekać.

Ty radzisz sobie doskonale, zyskując szacunek i przychylność zarówno mieszkańców Downton Abbey, jak i ich gości. Alfred zalicza kolejne wpadki i cały czas mówi o gotowaniu, więc nawet Carson zaczyna rozumieć, że nie zrobi z niego dobrego lokaja. Małe zemsty, które próbują z panną O’Brien wymierzyć w nas obu, póki co spełzają na niczym. A my ostatecznie zawiązujemy sojusz i doskonale na nim wychodzimy.

Próbuję się z ciebie wyleczyć. Staram się z całych sił, ale każdy kolejny dzień uświadamia mi, że tylko bardziej mnie do ciebie ciągnie, a w każdą kolejną noc poddaję się, przegrywam z kretesem i ulegam, wyobrażając sobie alternatywną rzeczywistość, w której mogę trzymać cię w ramionach i całować. To mnie zabija od środka, ale i utrzymuje przy życiu.

– Co robisz? – pytasz, wchodząc do mojego pokoju.

– Zszywam frak hrabiego. Rozszedł się na szwie.

Siadasz obok mnie, wysyłając dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa i modlę się tylko, żebyś tego nie zauważył. Raczej nie zauważasz, inaczej przestałbyś to robić. Nigdy świadomie byś mnie nie prowokował, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

– Ja szyję fatalnie. Wcześniej robiła to osobista pokojówka lady Anstruther – odpowiadasz, a ja uśmiecham się pod nosem.

– Nauczę cię. Weź na próbę moją koszulę. – Wstaję i otwieram szufladę bieliźniarki. Sięgam ręką głęboko, szukając odłożonej do zaszycia koszuli, którą zostawiłem tu wczoraj, po czym wracam na swoje miejsce, siadając, dla bezpieczeństwa, trochę dalej.

– Nie wierzysz, że sobie poradzę – zarzucasz mi, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– Nie. Może dlatego, że pamiętam, jak mi poszło za pierwszym razem. Nawlecz igłę.

Instruuję cię, pokazując ścieg, którym właśnie pracuję. Pokojowy musi umieć szyć, a ty masz wszelkie atuty, by zostać kiedyś pokojowym. Pierwszy cal rzeczywiście wychodzi ci fatalnie, więc śmieję się z ciebie dobrych kilka minut, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Perfekcyjnie – chwalę cię, zobaczywszy rezultat twojego czwartego podejścia. – Nie spodziewałem się po tobie niczego innego – mówię z uśmiechem i dokładnie to mam na myśli, bo za cokolwiek się zabierasz, zawsze robisz to perfekcyjnie.

Oczy ci błyszczą z zadowolenia i to jest najpiękniejszy widok, jaki miałem okazję oglądać. Niewiarygodność tej sytuacji dociera do mnie w tej chwili. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, lubimy ze sobą przebywać i zawsze mamy o czym rozmawiać. Więcej, niż to, na co liczyłem, ale apetyt ludzki jest nieposkromiony. Jeśli mogę być twoim przyjacielem, to dlaczego nie mógłbym być twoją miłością? Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale i tak nie potrafię marzyć o niczym innym. Chcę być szczęśliwy, jak każdy człowiek. Nie wiem, czy na to zasługuję, będąc _taki_ , ale pragnę tego z całego serca i nie zaznam spokoju, dopóki tak się nie stanie. Mógłbyś mi dać ten spokój, ale ty nie zechcesz, więc pozostaje mi czerpać radość z tego, co mam. Mimo to nie myślę o niczym innym, prócz złożenia na twoich ustach namiętnego pocałunku.

Gdyby to tylko było możliwe.

– Mogę pożyczyć igłę i trochę nici? Moja liberia ma małą dziurkę. Miałem cię poprosić o zaszycie, ale skoro już umiem… 

– Bierz i idź. Tylko się nie chwal Alfredowi, albo pójdzie do O’Brien po lekcje – wołam jeszcze, zanim drzwi zamykają się za tobą.

Odkładam koszulę z wbitą w materiał igłą na stojący przy łóżku stolik, opieram się o zagłówek i odchylam głowę w tył, zamykając oczy. Oddycham ciężko, obejmując się ramionami i podciągając nogi.

Jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam?

Przyjaźń z tobą zabija mnie od środka. Powoli i konsekwentnie. Pogodziłem się z myślą, że tak już będzie zawsze, ale niczego to nie ułatwia. Gdybym był normalny, wybrałbym się do Londynu w dzień wolny i zapłacił pierwszej lepszej kurwie za kilkanaście minut sam na sam.

Gdybym był normalny, zakochałbym się w Ivy. Durzyłbym się w Sybil, albo Mary. Może walczyłbym z Batesem o Annę?

Gdybym był normalny…

Zaciskam powieki, powstrzymując cisnące się do oczu łzy. Nie powinienem o tym myśleć. Nie teraz, kiedy w każdej chwili do pokoju mógł wejść ktokolwiek…

– Panie Barrow… – Na dźwięk twojego głosu natychmiast otwieram oczy.

W drzwiach pojawia się twoja blond głowa i spinam się na ten widok. Podnoszę się z łóżka, stając z automatu w pozie lokaja.

Wsuwasz się do środka niepewnie, z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

– Ty nadal… 

Nie kończysz, nie znajdując słów na to, czego byłeś właśnie świadkiem. Zawsze opanowany Thomas, skulony na łóżku, pogrążony w rozpaczy. Gapię się na ciebie w milczeniu, bo nie jestem pewny brzmienia własnego głosu.

– Prawdę mówiąc, miałem wyrzuty sumienia – mówisz, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy i jestem pod wrażeniem, że wytrzymujesz moje zbolałe spojrzenie. – Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się i przez cały ten czas myślałem o tym, czy nie sprawiam ci bólu. Teraz rozumiem. Powinno to być dla mnie oczywiste.

Próbuję odchrząknąć, żeby w ogóle wydusić z siebie cokolwiek.

– To nie twoja wina. Poza tym, radzę sobie.

– Nie wydaje mi się – rzucasz oskarżycielsko, zakładając ręce na piersi, unosząc brwi i przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Wiesz, że masz rację, ja też wiem, że ją masz i to daje ci chwilową przewagę. A ja muszę to uciąć. Rozmowa o _tym_ sprawia, że nie umiem się kontrolować. Jeśli nie mogę być szczery, nie poruszam tematu wcale.

– Ta rozmowa jest nie na miejscu, Jimmy. Po co wróciłeś?

Muszę to przerwać. Jeszcze chwila i rzucę się na ciebie, a to skończy się ze mną wyrzuconym na bruk, w najlepszym wypadku. Nadal mam przed oczami twoją reakcję ostatnim razem, gdy pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę słabości.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że lady Sybil zaczęła rodzić.

– Zejdę za chwilę, Jimmy.

Wahasz się jeszcze przez moment, ale nie mówisz nic więcej i wychodzisz, a ja opadam na łóżko, łapczywie łapiąc powietrze w płuca. To takie bolesne.

Nigdy nie byłem nadpobudliwy, ale tym razem nawet ja mam ochotę wstać i chodzić w tę i we w tę po pomieszczeniu. To trwa zbyt długo. Informacje docierające do nas są coraz gorsze. Lekarze kłócą się między sobą, co jest dla mnie jak najgorszy omen. 

– Przejmujesz się – słyszę po swojej lewej.

Oglądam się na ciebie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Odpowiedzi udziela ci jednak ktoś inny.

– Pan Barrow znał lady Sybil najlepiej z nas. Podczas wojny pracowali razem w szpitalu dla weteranów.

Wzdychasz ze zrozumieniem.

– Pójdę się przejść – mówisz w końcu i wstajesz.

Odprowadzam cię wzrokiem, ale nie ruszam się z miejsca, jestem niezdolny do opuszczenia posterunku. Czekamy wszyscy cierpliwie, póki nie dociera do nas radosna nowina. Sybil urodziła córeczkę.

Oddycham z wyraźną ulgą. Cieszę się, że żadnej z nich nic się nie stało. Polubiłem Sybil. Jest dla mnie miła, nigdy mnie nie ocenia, a w trakcie wojny traktowała z szacunkiem, jako sierżanta. Jest dobra dla wszystkich, nie tylko dla mnie, ale ja bardzo rzadko doświadczam życzliwości ze strony innych ludzi. Dlatego Sybil Crawley, teraz Sybil Branson, jest wyjątkową postacią w moim życiu.

Ze snu wyrywa mnie szarpnięcie za ramię. Przez wspomnienia o wojnie jest krótki moment, kiedy myślę, że znów jestem na froncie. Zrywam się z łóżka i rozglądam nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Jestem w swoim pokoju, a przede mną stoisz, w szlafroku, ty.

– Z lady Sybil jest źle – udaje ci się powiedzieć. Wybiegam z pokoju.

Służba zbiera się w jadalni, czekając na informacje. Napięcie jest nieznośne, ale nikt nic nie wie, a wieści jest jeszcze mniej, niż podczas porodu.

Kiedy pojawia się Carson, wiem już, co ogłosi, ale czekam, tak jak inni, mając nadzieję, że się mylę. Słowa kamerdynera sprawiają mi ból, jakiego się nie spodziewałem. Jestem roztrzęsiony, wychodzę, bo nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek widział, że płaczę. Anna wychodzi za mną, jest miła, chociaż nie zasługuję na jej dobroć, nie po tym, co zrobiłem jej mężowi. Wbrew sobie próbuje mnie pocieszyć i jestem jej za to wdzięczny. Wolałbym, żeby zrobił to ktoś inny, ale nie liczę na to. Nie wiem, gdzie jesteś. Nie narażam cię na niezręczność i po prostu wracam do pokoju.

Lady Sybil nie żyje. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie zasłużyła na śmierć. Była zbyt młoda. Żałuję, że nie odważyłem się powiedzieć jej, jak wiele dla mnie znaczyło to, jak mnie traktowała.

Próbuję opanować łzy, mijając po drodze Alfreda. Nie powinienem pozwalać sobie na okazywanie słabości przy innych, bo to zawsze kończyło się dla mnie tragicznie. Chcę się położyć, zwinąć w kłębek, opłakać śmierć Sybil i kolejny wyrwany siłą skrawek mojego serca.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi zastaje mnie w połowie drogi do łóżka, wzdycham ciężko i odwracam się. Nie chcę nikogo widzieć, chcę być sam, ale drzwi otwierają się i do środka, bez pozwolenia, wchodzisz ty, a ja nie mam siły ci odmówić.

– Pomyślałem, że nie powinieneś być sam…

Nie odpowiadam, bo i nie wiem, co miałbym odpowiedzieć. Pociągam tylko nosem i próbuję wymrugać ostatnie łzy.

Wymijasz mnie i siadasz na moim łóżku. Nie chcę, żebyś tu był, nie chcę, żebyś patrzył jak płaczę.

– Zamierzam użyczyć ci ramienia – mówisz z lekkim uśmiechem i gestem zapraszasz mnie, bym usiadł obok niego.

Nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł, ale nie mam wystarczająco silnej woli, by zaprotestować. Siadam w sporej odległości, czując, że moja samokontrola wisi na włosku i wbijam wzrok w podłogę, żeby się na powrót nie rozpłakać.

– Panie Barrow… Thomas. – mówisz mi po imieniu i wyciągasz ku mnie ręce, żeby przyciągnąć do siebie, a ja zanoszę się płaczem i chowam twarz w twoich ramionach.

Płaczę po Sybil, płaczę nad swoim losem, płaczę, bo po raz pierwszy ktoś bezinteresownie i szczerze próbuje mnie pocieszyć, i dlatego, że jest to tak niesamowicie cudowne uczucie, że mógłbym do końca życia być nieszczęśliwy, byle byś mnie pocieszał.

Wykonujesz miarowe ruchy dłonią po moich plecach i głowie. Ciepło bijące od twojego ciała uspokaja mnie i w końcu zasypiam w twoich ramionach.

– Barrow. Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.

– Tak, jaśnie panie?

– Powiedz mi, co sądzisz o naszych nowych lokajach?

Zaskakuje mnie to pytanie. Spodziewałbym się, że zostanie zadane Carsonowi, ale nie mnie, dlatego zastanawiam się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

– Alfred się stara, panna O’Brien mu pomaga, ale brakuje mu obycia. Z kolei Jimm… James ma doświadczenie i wprawę…

– Ale jest zbyt pewny siebie.

– Zgadza się.

Lord Grantham spogląda w lustro zafrasowany. Czekam jeszcze chwilę.

– Co byś mi doradził, Barrow?

Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu, więc opuszczam wzrok, żeby nie wydać się aroganckim.

– Myślę, że należy się zastanowić, czy będą z godnością reprezentować Downton Abbey, jaśnie panie.

Lord Robert Crawley spogląda na mnie zdziwiony. Widzę jego odbicie w lustrze, przed którym stoimy.

– Dziękuję, Barrow. To było zaskakująco pomocne.

– Do usług jaśnie pana.

Hrabia odsyła mnie, więc z uśmiechem na ustach wracam na dół.

Grasz na pianinie jakąś stonowaną piosenkę. Żałoba po lady Sybil dawno już się skończyła, ale pan Carson nadal nie pozwala nam się zbyt głośno bawić. 

Przy stole siedzą, w sporej odległości od siebie, O’Brien i Daisy. Ja wybieram miejsce na fotelu przy kominku i zamykam oczy, wsłuchując się w muzykę.

Czasami wracają wspomnienia z wojny, ale teraz odbieram je inaczej, niż jeszcze niedawno. Są bolesne, ale i kojące. W jakiś pokręcony sposób dają mi nadzieję. Okres służby w szpitalu był jedynym, z którego mam pozytywne wspomnienia z Sybil. Jest też kilka przykrych, ale staram się o nich nie myśleć.

– Daisy, pani Patmore czeka na ciebie w kuchni. Panno O’Brien, hrabina prosiła przygotować skromniejszą suknię na wieczór. Sir Anthony Foyle odwołał wizytę.

Obie kobiety wychodzą, ociągając się i oglądając za siebie, ale ty nie przestajesz grać.

Wracam do wspomnień, oddając się im, dopóki nie wybrzmiewa ostatnia nuta.

– To chyba koniec na dzisiaj.

Podnoszę się z fotela z cichym westchnięciem.

– Na to wygląda. Trzeba się wyspać. Jutro ciężki dzień – mówię.

Czuję się zmęczony. Cały dzień kręcisz się wokół mnie, wyraźnie próbując mi coś powiedzieć. Nie mieliśmy możliwości rozmawiać w cztery oczy, więc tylko wodziłeś za mną oczami i wzdychałeś, doprowadzając pana Carsona do apopleksji.

– Chyba zapewniłem ci awans – mówię, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach swojego pokoju.

Zamierasz oniemiały.

– W jaki sposób?

– Hrabia Crawley pytał mnie o zdanie na temat lokajów. Zasugerowałem, by wybrał osobę, która będzie godnie reprezentować Downton Abbey.

– Dziękuję, panie Barrow. To było sprytne.

– Podziękujesz, gdy Carson mianuje cię pierwszym. Do tego czasu lepiej się przykładaj.

Śmiejesz się nerwowo, co jest zupełnie nie w twoim stylu.

– Cały czas to robię. Dobrze mi tutaj.

– Cieszę się. Dobranoc, Jimmy – mówię i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, znikam za drzwiami.

Codziennie wyczekuję tych kilku chwil w samotności, przed zaśnięciem, kiedy mogę zanurzyć się w marzeniach. Wyobrażam sobie, że twoje oburzenie było tylko na pokaz, że – tak jak kiedyś ja – udajesz przed całym światem, przed samym sobą, że jesteś normalny.

W moich marzeniach przyznajesz się, że tak naprawdę mnie lubisz w ten sam sposób, co ja ciebie.

– Panie Barrow, mogę jeszcze na chwilę? – W drzwiach pojawia się twoja głowa.

Wzdycham ciężko, kiedy obiekt moich westchnień wślizguje się do pokoju.

– Wejdź. Mówiłem ci, kiedy jesteśmy sami mów do mnie po imieniu.

– Thomas. Jest coś, o czym chciałbym…

– Zauważyłem.

– Naprawdę?

– Od rana szukasz okazji. O co chodzi, Jimmy?

Gdzieś podziała się cała pewność siebie, z której jesteś znany. To jest nawet urocze, widzieć cię tak bezbronnego.

– Zapewne nie zrozumiesz. Ale muszę to zrobić – mówisz zagadkowo, zbierając całą siłę woli, jaka ci jeszcze została i chciałbym wiedzieć do czego ci ona.

Przemierzasz pokój w kilku krokach, zatrzymujesz się przede mną i ujmujesz moją twarz w dłonie, a ja zamieram w bezruchu.

A potem mnie całujesz.

Czy raczej, przyciskasz usta do moich. Zaciskając powieki i marszcząc nos, zapewne ze stresu.

Nie potrafię się ruszyć, tak bardzo zaskakuje mnie ta sytuacja. Kompletnie się jej nie spodziewałem. Nawet przez chwilę nie podejrzewałem cię o takie rozterki.

Nie reaguję, więc odsuwasz się i, speszony, wycofujesz pod same drzwi.

– Przepraszam, nie powinienem był tego robić.

– James. – Powstrzymuję cię przed wyjściem, blokując drzwi ręką. – Jeżeli już chcesz wiedzieć, jak to jest, zrób to porządnie.

Od razu domyśliłem się, co próbuje osiągnąć, bo doskonale pamiętam, jak sam, wiele lat temu, próbowałem zrobić to samo. Właściwie niewiele się w tej kwestii różnimy.

Ujmuję twoją twarz wolną dłonią, spoglądam ci w oczy, uznając za zabawny widok, jak tracisz ostatnie resztki pewności siebie. Przeciągając tę chwilę, tworząc odpowiednie napięcie, pochylam się, nawet nie próbując powstrzymać uśmieszku, cisnącego mi się na usta.

Rozchylam wargi i przejeżdżam językiem po twoich ustach. Tyle razy robiłem to w marzeniach, że mam wrażenie, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz.

Ale to _jest_ pierwszy raz. Czuję, jak nie mające dotąd ujścia pożądanie ogarnia mnie, spalając od środka. Nie mam pojęcia, co popchnęło cię do tego kroku, zupełnie przegapiłem symptomy, ale korzystam z okazji, która pewnie się już nigdy nie trafi.

Chwytam zębami dolną wargę, a ty poddajesz się temu niepewnie, rozchylając usta. Przesuwam dłonią po linii szczęki i zanurzam palce w twoich włosach. Są miękkie i pachną piżmem, co sprawia, ze wariuję. Drugą rękę ostrożnie kładę na twoim biodrze.

Zamykasz oczy i oddajesz pocałunek, zarzucając mi ramiona wokół szyi.

* * *

Trzask drzwi gdzieś w korytarzu wyrywa nas z transu i zdrowy rozsądek opada mnie natychmiast. Boże, co ja najlepszego wyprawiam?

Odsuwam go od siebie stanowczym ruchem i wychodzę, byle jak najdalej stąd. Uciekam, jak ostatni tchórz.

Zamykam się w swoim pokoju, opieram dłonie o blat biurka i pochylam głowę, przyjmując przegraną pozycję. Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze, więc siadam w krześle i łapię się za głowę. Chce mi się płakać.

Co ja zrobiłem?

Tlące się w podbrzuszu pragnienie powoli słabnie, ale na samo wspomnienie pocałunku rozpala się na nowo, a ja nie potrafię o tym nie myśleć. To wszystko wraca do mnie, powtarzalna jak w zapętleniu sekwencja. Staje nade mną, pochyla się, a ja w myślach błagam go, by zmniejszył dystans. Nie potrafię opisać, co czuję, gdy ogarnia mnie wspomnienie tego pocałunku. Wiem tylko, że chciałbym znowu się tak poczuć, i że nie wolno mi do tego dopuścić.

Powinienem się smażyć w piekle za swoją ciekawość. Miałem szansę na wyleczenie się z niej i pozostanie w zdrowej, przyjacielskiej relacji z panem Barrowem. Ale musiałem ulec, musiałem _wiedzieć_ , jak to jest. Wystarczyło kilka podsuniętych przez wyobraźnię obrazków i chorobliwa, złośliwa ciekawość, za którą teraz zapłacę najwyższą cenę.

Bo teraz… Teraz już nie będę umiał na niego normalnie spojrzeć. Ten pocałunek był najintensywniejszym przeżyciem w moim życiu. Marnym życiu. Żadne flirtowanie, które odgrzebuję z otchłani zapomnianych wspomnień, nie może się teraz równać z tym, co Thomas Barrow mi zrobił. Co we mnie obudził. Wiem tylko, że to było złe i nie powinno było się zdarzyć. Gdybym mógł, cofnąłbym czas.

Pan Barrow… Nie chcę myśleć, jak on się teraz czuje. Jak musi cierpieć po tym, gdy wyszedłem bez słowa. Współczuję mu, ale nic nie mogę zrobić. Nie jestem taki jak on, nie potrafiłbym żyć w ciągłym strachu, że ktoś mnie zdemaskuje.

* * *

Od samego rana robię wszystko, by unikać Thomasa i nie musieć patrzeć mu w oczy. Raz prawie się z nim zderzam i zauważam podkrążone oczy, mętne spojrzenie i spowolnione ruchy. Musiał nie spać przez całą noc, jak ja. Przeżywać raz za razem tę samą sytuację, wiedząc, że nigdy już się nie powtórzy.

Jestem tchórzem. Dlatego wyszedłem bez słowa z pokoju. Dlatego nie potrafię na niego spojrzeć i nigdy już się do niego nie zbliżę. Będzie mi brakować przyjaźni z Thomasem, ale za bardzo boję się tego, co może się zdarzyć. Boję się pogardy bliskich, oskarżeń, więzienia.

Barrow chyba też mnie unika i to unikanie wchodzi nam obu w nawyk. Mijają dni, a my prawie w ogóle się nie widujemy. Z początku jest mi ciężko, ale z czasem zaczynam odczuwać ulgę. Uspokajam nerwy, wraca mi spokój, a nawet, szczątkowo, dobry humor.

– Witaj z powrotem, Jimmy – zażartowała dzisiaj Ivy.

Odwzajemniłem jej uśmiech, skinąłem głową i uciekłem na górę, obsłużyć jaśnie państwa.

Pan Barrow stoi u boku Carsona i obserwuje naszą pracę. Wiem, że mi się przygląda. Ja nie mam takiego przywileju. Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by wypełniać swoją rolę nienagannie. Chcę, żeby był ze mnie dumny.

Po kolacji wracam na dół i siadam do pianina. Lubię, gdy słuchają, jak gram. Wybieram melancholijny utwór, pasujący do mojego obecnego nastroju, bo humor, który towarzyszył mi za dnia, wyparował podczas kolacji, i zatracam się w muzyce. W pomieszczeniu panuje nienaturalna cisza, a ja czuję na sobie _jego_ wzrok. Korci mnie, żeby się obejrzeć i w końcu to robię, tracąc rytm i do muzyki wkradają się fałszywe nuty.

Thomas wycofuje się z pomieszczenia, gdy tylko nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. Pani Patmore odwraca się, kilka osób razem z nią, ale nikt nic nie zauważa, więc przenoszą na mnie wzrok, oczekując, że im to wyjaśnię.

W milczeniu obracam się i podejmuję grę w miejscu, w którym przerwałem, ale nie mam już do tego serca. Dźwięki wychodzą płaskie i bez wyrazu, a ja mam ochotę znaleźć się w pokoju, sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Wykręcam się wkrótce później, wymykam wręcz i wbiegam schodami na górę.

Myślałem, że to przejdzie, nadal uważam, że to złe. Miałem nadzieję, że zapomnę. Minęły niemal trzy tygodnie od tamtego incydentu, a ja nadal w kółko przeżywam ten pocałunek. Oswajam się z myślą, że tak już będzie. Nazwijcie mnie szaleńcem, ale szukam okazji, by bezkarnie dotknąć Thomasa Barrowa. Mijając go w wąskim przejściu, podając mu tacę czy odbierając listy. On udaje, że tego nie zauważa, choć wiem, że tak nie jest i nadal usilnie mnie unika. Zaczyna mi to działać na nerwy. W końcu to on wszystko zaczął, jest winny temu, co przeżywam, a unika wzięcia na siebie odpowiedzialności.

Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać, ale zaczyna stronić od tej rozmowy ze zręcznością, jakiej nie powstydziłby się sam hrabia Crawley.

– Idę na spacer – mówię, jak co wieczór i opuszczam dom.

Snuję się po terenie otaczającym Downton Abbey, licząc na to, że chłodne, nocne powietrze oczyści mój umysł. Czuję się jak dojrzały, przygnieciony życiem mężczyzna, mający na utrzymaniu rodzinę i dociera do mnie, że to tylko wrażenie, a ja mogę nigdy nie doświadczyć takiej sytuacji. Zakochałem się w mężczyźnie, to uczucie nie chce się wypalić i prawdopodobnie nie wypali się, bo jestem już zbyt słaby, by dłużej z nim walczyć. Jeśli się poddam i pójdę do niego, a to właśnie jest to, na co mam teraz największą ochotę, złączy nasze usta, otoczy ramionami i przepadnę, przepadnę z kretesem, nie będzie dla mnie odwrotu. Nigdy nie zostanę mężem i nie będę miał dzieci, które będę musiał utrzymać. Do końca życia będę pierwszym lokajem Downton Abbey, kochankiem pokojowego, w służbie ich lordowskich mości, państwa Grantham.

Ta perspektywa nie wydaje się już tak ohydna, jak jeszcze przed paroma tygodniami.

Zrywam się w drogę powrotną. Biegnę z obawy, że jeśli się zatrzymam, zrezygnuję. Jak burza gradowa przemierzam korytarze, mijam kuchnię, ignoruję pytania. Wspinam się na schody i, bez pukania, wdzieram się do jego pokoju.

Dysząc wściekle, wlepiam w niego błagalny wzrok. Nie odprawiaj mnie, Thomas, nie każ mi wyjść, bo drugi raz nie zbiorę się na odwagę, nie taki tchórz, jak ja.

Thomas odkłada ręcznik na szafkę obok miski. Po twarzy skapują mu, niedokładnie wytarte, krople wody.

– Co tu robisz? – pyta szeptem.

Patrzy na mnie bez zrozumienia. Przez cały ten czas nie wierzył, że mógłbym… Że zdecyduję się na ten krok.

– Dobrze wiesz, co – odpowiadam i podchodzę do niego. Zmniejszam dystans do kilku cali. Zadzieram głowę, by nie przerywać kontaktu wzrokowego i dopiero teraz opadają mnie wątpliwości.

Nie potrafię uspokoić oddechu. Co, jeśli on się ze mnie wyleczył i teraz to ja będę cierpiał z powodu nieodwzajemnionego uczucia? Spłonę ze wstydu, zapadnę się pod ziemię, będę musiał odejść z Downton.

Barrow muska palcami mój policzek, rozpalając dotykiem małe ogniska pod skórą. Muszę wspiąć się na palcach, by dosięgnąć.

Tym razem lekko chwytam wargami jego usta, zamiast przyciskać jedne do drugich. Robię to delikatnie, nadal odrobinę niepewnie, ale za późno już na wycofanie się bez strat. Jeżeli ma mnie odepchnąć, musi to zrobić sam. A do tego czasu…

Zamykam oczy i pozwalam sobie na poddanie się szalejącym we mnie emocjom. Pożądanie, ulga, radość i ufność, że mnie nie skrzywdzi, nie odsunie, ogarniają mnie, a od ich nadmiaru kręci mi się w głowie.

Thomas obejmuje mnie w pasie i przyciąga do siebie, jednocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek, a z moich ust wyrywa się jęk.

Ogarnia mnie ogień, każda komórka mojego ciała spala się i odradza na nowo, jak zaklęty w niekończącym się cyklu feniks. Tracę oddech, myśli plączą mi się, urywają w połowie i niczym Faust mógłbym zakrzyknąć "Trwaj chwilo!", nie bacząc na konsekwencje, nie zważając na niestosowność tej sytuacji i nie licząc się z niczym, ani z nikim, oprócz stojącego przede mną mężczyzny.

Kiedy Thomas Barrow odsuwa się ode mnie, ze zdziwieniem zauważam, że te uczucia nie słabną. Nadal kręci mi się w głowie, nadal nie potrafię poprawnie złożyć zdania, a oddech więźnie mi w klatce piersiowej. Nie chcę się oddalać, pragnę mieć go na wyciągnięcie ręki, móc słuchać dłonią przyspieszonego bicia jego serca. Te myśli przerażają, opadają mnie wątpliwości, ale staram się usilnie, by je stłumić.

– Jimmy.

Ochrypły głos Thomasa wywołuje na moim ciele dreszcz. Myśl, że on może czuć to samo, co właśnie przeżywam, pojawia się i chociaż niezbyt wierzę, że odczuwa to w aż tak intensywny sposób, jak ja, przez moje ciało przelewa się fala gorąca, jedna z wielu, które jeszcze rozpalą mnie tego wieczora.

Thomas chwyta mnie za ramiona i uśmiecha się. To jest najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki dane mi było oglądać. Odwzajemniam go, wzciąż niespokojny. Nie muszę się martwić o to, że Barrow mnie odrzuci, nie – widząc, w jaki sposób na mnie patrzy, jakby chciał mnie zamknąć w objęciach i nigdy już nie puścić, ale strach tli się we mnie i nie chce zgasnąć. 

Przez jego oblicze przebiega cień, który wywołuje we mnie skojarzenia z bólem i cierpieniem. Nie mam jednak czasu, by rozważyć powody, które mogą się za tym ukrywać, ponieważ Thomas odrywa się ode mnie i spieszy do drzwi. Obracam się, przestraszony.

– Czy ktoś–

Thomas kręci głową przecząco. Na korytarzu nikogo nie ma, co wywołuje u mnie olbrzymią ulgę i wypuszczam z płuc powietrze, które wstrzymałem w momencie, w którym zdałem sobie sprawę z faktu, że wchodząc nie zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

Konsekwencje mojej lekkomyślności przyprawiają mnie o zawrót głowy, lęk przed zdemaskowaniem wzbiera we mnie i nagły atak paniki odbiera mi mowę. Przed oczami mi stają możliwe scenariusze pogrążające nas obu. 

Thomas Barrow jest bardzo opanowany i zastanawiam się, ile razy już znalazł się w sytuacji, w której odkrycie groziło potępieniem, wykluczeniem, a nawet i więzieniem. Czy oswoił tę myśl w stopniu pozwalającym mu panować nad strachem? Czy może nigdy tak naprawdę się nie bał.

– Jimmy… – Thomas zamyka drzwi i wraca do mnie. Znów stoimy nieznośnie blisko siebie i napięcie powoli wraca, budując się we mnie stopniowo. – Dlaczego nagle…

Nie rozumie. Zastanawiam się, jak mu powiedzieć, że ja też tego nie rozumiem. Jak powiedzieć, że nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, że nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś takiego do drugiego mężczyzny, że właściwie, to nigdy nie czułem tak intensywnego pożądania wobec kogokolwiek. Jak powiedzieć, że nie do końca zdaję sobie sprawę z następstw szaleństwa, które właśnie popełniam, ani jak moje życie miałoby od teraz wyglądać.

– Nie wiem – odpowiadam po prostu, cicho i ze spuszczoną głową.

Thomas obserwuje mnie tylko, czuję na sobie jego wzrok, ale nic nie mówi i nie mam pojęcia, co mógłby w tej chwili myśleć. Niewiedza mnie dręczy w miarę, jak cisza się przeciąga a Barrow po prostu _patrzy_.

– Jesteś gotów spróbować się dowiedzieć? – zadaje pytanie tak cicho, że muszę się domyślić, o co pyta. Czeka w napięciu, widzę, jak myśli kotłują mu się w głowie. Spojrzenie przybiera na intensywności, po czym cała twarz jakby się wycofuje, nabiera dystansu, aby znów rozjaśnić się w przypływie nadziei.

Widzę, jak powstrzymuje się przed zmniejszeniem dystansu między nami, a mnie uderza świadomość, jak bardzo chcę, by to zrobił, by znów mnie pocałował. 

– Po to tu dziś przyszedłem.

Jego twarz rozświetla najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, uśmiech, który sprawia, że świat nabiera kolorów, wyostrza się, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach róż i świeżo skoszonej trawy.

Skojarzenia zapachowe wydają się lekką przesadą, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że odczuwam euforyczną radość z faktu, że moje odczucia są odwzajemnione, że jesteśmy w tym razem.

Dopiero w nocy, kiedy leżę w łóżku, próbując uspokoić myśli, rozbudzone nadal utrzymującym się pożądaniem, rozsądek spada na mnie z siłą kowalskiego młota, a lęk odbiera mi dech w piersiach i sprawia, że czuję, jakbym zapadał się w ciemność.

W co ja się wpakowałem? Co mnie napadło? Dlaczego tak chętnie rzucam się w ramiona mężczyzny, ryzykując wszystkim, co w życiu osiągnąłem, własną wolnością? Czy jest to w ogóle warte? Czy Thomas Barrow jest tego wart?

Wspomnienie uśmiechu Thomasa pojawia się pod powiekami i konsternacja paraliżuje moje myśli. Głęboko w środku wiem, że to nie tylko pierwszy uśmiech, jaki u niego widziałem, jestem niemal pewien, że to pierwszy taki uśmiech, jaki zagościł na jego twarzy od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Myśl, że ktoś, kto nigdy się nie uśmiecha, nagle obdarza mnie promienną radością sprawia, że wszystko inne przestaje się liczyć. Chcę, żeby uśmiechał się częściej, przyjemność sprawia mi fakt, że to ja jestem powodem tej radości. Nie wiem, co mnie czeka w najbliższej przyszłości, ale nie wiem też, czy mam jakikolwiek na nią wpływ. Obawiam się, że cokolwiek bym nie postanowił, grawitacja i tak ściągałaby mnie w jego kierunku. Nie zamierzam się opierać. Nie planuję skazywać się na cierpienie przebywania w jego towarzystwie, czując to, co czuję. 

Tak, jestem przerażony przyszłością. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewać. Ale może, po prostu, tak miało być. Zrządzeniem losu trafiłem właśnie tutaj, do Downton Abbey. Przyjmuję, co oferuje mi los, w nadziei, że jeśli przestanę w końcu z nim walczyć, to pozwoli mi na odrobinę szczęścia w życiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Słów jeszcze kilka, na koniec. To nie jest narracja, w której czuję się pewnie, ani nie jest tym, co piszę na co dzień. A mimo to, kiedy myślę o Downton i o Thomasie i o postrzeganiu homoseksualizmu w czasach międzywojennej Anglii, ten styl, pośród niewielu innych, lecz równie rozwlekłych, wydaje mi się jedyny prawdziwy, naturalny i w pełni oddający sens przekazu. Jest mieszanką wpływów A Question Of You od CosmicZombie, który myślałam przetłumaczyć (nie wyszło) i Kisses Mean Nothing od motleygrrrl, który przetłumaczyłam. Oba uderzyły mnie formą, która tak idealnie kształtuje nastrój i odzwierciedla emocje, że razem stają się spójną całością. Nie miałam w zamiarze kopiowania, lecz inspirację tymi fanfikami, które cenię właśnie za sposób, w jaki autorki dzielą się emocjami z czytelnikiem. W tak krótkiej formie trudno jest przekazać ogromnej wagi bagaż emocjonalny, a ja nie poświęciłam temu opowiadaniu wystarczająco czasu, możliwe więc, że czujecie niedosyt. Znających angielski zachęcam do sięgnięcia po A Question (...).  
> Nie wiem, dlaczego Wam to wszystko piszę, ale nawet po dwóch latach od napisania ten tekst nadal mi się podoba :)


End file.
